


Heirloom

by berryblack



Series: Vow [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblack/pseuds/berryblack
Summary: It’s not a question of whether or not it’s happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff gets weirder. Same warnings as usual.

Dick isn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of helping Bruce out tonight. But, being the good old reliable ex-sidekick that he is, he’s sitting in Gotham traffic in the middle of the afternoon heat anyway. Bruce hadn’t asked so as much told him that he’d be busy tonight, and Dick did him the favor of offering to help himself to save them both some time. He’s taking over patrol for the night, but he thought it’d be nice to come over a little early since Bruce told him that Tim had been staying over.

Tim might have come on a little strongly at first, but he’s a good kid. Dick hadn’t had much of a relationship with Jason—He had spent much of the previous Robin’s tenure avoiding Bruce—but he’s come to realize he genuinely enjoys having a Robin he can help mentor. And it’s no secret how much Tim looks up to him. He’s only just recently developed the ability to make eye contact with Dick without blushing. It’s flattering, really, if not a little unsettling. Dick’s own time as Robin had been confusing when it came to interacting with the older heroes. He went through plenty of fleeting crushes on Justice League members who would only ever see him as the child he was. Embarrassing to look back on now, but it was all pretty harmless.

And then there’s Bruce.

Dick has spent the last few years trying to make sense of his relationship with Bruce. It’s funny, because as a child he had always thought of it as one of those things that would finally make sense when he was older. Now, he finds himself thinking it was all so much simpler back then. He had loved Bruce with his entire being, trusted him more than anyone else. The man had been perfect in his eyes, even though he was often petty and cold and a million other things Dick had only come to understand now that he was as old as Bruce had been when they met. 

It makes him feel dizzy every time he remembers the older man he had looked up to so much had actually been so young. Dick likes hanging out with Tim, and he feels like he’s been decent at helping him. But he can’t imagine _raising_ the kid. 

Then again, Bruce hadn’t really raised him in the traditional sense. He hadn’t even wanted to. When Bruce first described to him the way he had always viewed Dick as a brother, it made Dick feel uneasy, but it also made sense. Realistically, Dick always knew the things that would happen between them were a far cry from the way fathers and sons interact. And it wasn’t for brothers either. None of it was normal, but _nothing_ about their lives was normal.

He had accepted it at the time, letting his confusion fester for years and years, until he was now left with this giant mess. Scrambling to understand Bruce’s actions, to find a reason for them that doesn’t force him to admit that maybe Bruce just isn’t a very good person. 

Now, thinking about it too hard brings him back to Tim. Dick would have to be a complete fool to think Bruce hadn’t done anything to Jason. Even if Dick hadn’t had prior experience with Bruce, anyone could tell by Jason’s attitude that something strange had been going on. Dick realizes he’s probably a bad person for not stepping in, or at least trying to give Jason someone to talk to. But he himself had been far too messed up at the time to confront something like that, and it wouldn’t have been helpful to any of them. Still, being an adult who sat back and let Batman abuse a child had to be strike one against him. 

Strike two was helping to convince Bruce that he needed another Robin. This was objectively wrong, Dick had seen the way Bruce eyed Tim even as he was doing his best to tell the kid to get out of his face. But there had been so much truth to Tim’s words. Bruce _had_ been acting out of control, and Dick knew better than anyone that having a Robin around was frankly the best way to get him to straighten up again. Tim seemed responsible enough, and Dick had his own life and team to worry about now. It was an easy solution, and if not for Bruce’s one big glaring flaw, it would be a perfect situation.

The problem is, for whatever reason, Dick is having trouble pushing that little issue to the back of his mind like he had done with Jason. Maybe it’s because he actually feels close to Tim, or maybe it’s because after years of trying to process things, it’s all finally starting to click into place.

Whatever it is, all Dick really knows is that when he’s alone with his thoughts, it’s near impossible to stop himself from wondering what Bruce is going to do to Tim. Or what he’s already done to him. When he’s in bed with Kory, he wonders if Bruce is sharing a similar intimacy Tim at the exact same moment. It’s a serious mood killer. Sometimes. There are other times where Dick can remember that closeness with Bruce, the way the older man had been the first to show him every type of pleasure imaginable, and it makes him ache. He thinks about Tim experiencing those things for the first time and it makes his stomach tighten.

It’s sick. Dick hasn’t actually done anything, but he’s still getting some weird thrill at the idea of a child being abused. He's done a lot of digging on the internet. Apparently, there isn’t anything that wrong with getting off on his own memories of Bruce. But he doesn’t need the internet to know that he shouldn’t have any type of positive feelings about those things happening to someone else. Especially when that someone else is an innocent child who has spent his entire life idolizing Dick. 

Dick sighs when the light finally turns green. It’s really only one small, fucked up part of him. He shouldn’t worry about it too much. He’s probably never going to be able to completely sort out how he feels about Bruce, and he doubts even the best therapist in the world could help out with it. He just needs to find a way to permanently shut off that part of his brain. 

He laughs to himself when he realizes that’s exactly what Bruce would want him to do. 

Watching another boy take his place with Bruce is as surreal as ever. It’s like watching a home video of himself, a memory he doesn’t quite remember but still feels the pang of nostalgia for. Tim is working down in the cave with them, but Dick knows Bruce still hasn’t given him a chance to put on the suit again. Still, Tim bounces back and forth across the room as Bruce gives him instructions on what to do next. There’s something about Bruce that will constantly make you feel the need to prove yourself, even over the smallest things. Dick has kept his distance from Bruce for the last few years, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t still feel the same way. Sometimes he still feels like the thirteen year old he once was, but then other times Bruce makes it too obvious how much he disdains all the ways Dick has changed. How he’s aged.

It’s not a question of whether or not it’s happening. Dick knows the signs. Dick _lived_ the signs. It’s impossible to miss the way Bruce rests his hand on Tim’s lower back, or how Tim is always leaning into those touches, seemingly unaware of what he’s doing. It makes Dick want to crawl out of his skin, the way it forces him to remember how it felt when Bruce would do the same to him. But he can’t let that show. He came to help Bruce, not leer at him from across the room.

“And you’re alright with taking over patrol for me tonight?” Bruce asks him, after sending Tim off to run some fingerprints. Dick knows he’ll take any excuse to get out of going to this gala tonight, but he’s not going to let him do that.

“You know Alfred isn’t going to let you skip,” Dick replies, giving him a reassuring smile. “And I’ll make sure Tim gets to bed on time,” He jokes.

Tim suddenly appears beside them. “I can help, though,” He insists, and he looks at Dick like he’s hoping he’ll be on his side. Dick can tell this is probably a nightly discussion, and even he doesn’t really understand why Bruce is stringing the kid along so much. “It’s one thing for Bruce to go out into Gotham alone, but—“

“Enough, Tim,” Bruce interjects, in that tone that always makes even Dick quiet down and listen. “Not tonight.” He adds before curtly walking away to the computer. Dick is pretty sure he’s only doing that to make a point.

Tim looks over at him sullenly. “He still doesn’t think I’m good enough,” He starts to explain to Dick quietly. “Even though I’ve been training really hard. And with everything else...” He trails off,not bothering to elaborate. “I’m mature enough. I know I am,” He finishes, but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

“I think you are too,” Dick agrees, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But you still need to give him time. You should know by now how stubborn he can be.”

Tim looks at his hand, then smiles a little. “I know. I just really want to help more.”

Dick figures that’s not the only thing he wants. “Hey, when I get back later tonight, we should hang out. Watch a movie or something.” He can’t help but smile at the way Tim immediately perks up.

“Yeah, we should!” Tim agrees, and then looks embarrassed about his enthusiasm. He lowers his voice. “You can pick the movie if you want. I’ll stay up.”

Tim does stay up for him, and Dick picks out some generic action movie he thinks he would have been entertained by when he was Tim’s age. He's pretty sure it’s working, because Tim has been mostly quiet for the last thirty minutes, seemingly engrossed with it. He had been thinking they would talk more, but he’s fine with this too.

They’re on the couch in the movie room, on opposite sides. Dick thinks about Bruce, and whether or not he should bother driving back home tonight. He feels a little weird about staying the night in the manor with Tim there, for the obvious reason. It’s bad enough that he isn’t putting a stop to Bruce’s actions, he’s not sure he can allow himself to stay under the same roof while it happens.

Dick spends a few more scenes of the movie considering all this, until Tim makes a weird little noise that grabs his attention. He’s covered by a blanket, along with a throw pillow, but it’s impossible to miss the way he rocks and twitches ever so slightly in his seat. Dick understands suddenly why he’s been so quiet, and he can almost feel the way all the color probably leaves his face at the realization.

Dick’s first instinct is to just flee the room without explanation, but he knows better than to act on his first impulse. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had secretly gotten off in front of other people plenty of times when he was Tim’s age. His heart sinks as he remembers just how much the world seemed to revolve around sex back then, far beyond the normal level of fascination a kid going through puberty would have. Bruce introduced him into that world with his usual lack of care and consideration, and Dick had spent years only wanting to be touched, thinking maybe it could be the only thing that really mattered. Bruce had rarely ever told Dick how he felt about him in words, but sometimes Dick could just _feel_ it when they were alone. 

Now, Dick realizes it was mostly just the fantasy of a child.

Tim’s breath hitches again and brings Dick back to the horribly awkward predicament he’s in. He should say something, but how do you politely ask a thirteen year old to stop masturbating in front of you? Dick almost wants to laugh, but stops himself when Tim whimpers involuntarily. Without looking away from the movie, he can feel the way Tim’s eyes dart over to him and the brief pause in his movements before deciding Dick hadn’t noticed anything. He’s obviously really into it, and when it’s Dick’s turn to glance over, he can see the way Tim flushes even in the low blue light of the room. 

He’s a cute kid, and there’s admittedly something a little exciting about seeing someone so enveloped in pleasure, but it’s wrong for Dick to think that. Tim trusts him, and his trust has already been broken by another adult in his life. Dick can’t let himself think that way, he has to be the man Bruce never was. He needs to think of something to say, to start explaining to Tim all these things he’s only just started to come to terms with himself. 

Tim’s breathing quickens considerably.

“Tim—“ Dick starts, but he’s interrupted by the sound of the double-doors opening. It would make sense for it to be Alfred, but Dick gets that weird feeling in his spine that he always gets, and he honestly doesn’t know if this is better or worse.

Tim stiffens and inhales, looking about as guilty as a young boy can. Neither of them look over at Bruce, instead listening to the sound of his slow, steady footsteps on the hardwood floor. He stops when he’s beside the couch, standing next to where Dick sits. Tim keeps his eyes on the movie, but Dick looks up.

Bruce is still in his suit from the gala, bowtie undone and hanging around the collar of his shirt. Naturally, he can sense the tension in the room, and he’s studying Tim closely. “You’re home early,” He addresses Dick without even glancing at him.

“Slow night,” Dick explains, and he knows he’d be in for a few more passive aggressive remarks if Bruce wasn’t more interested in Tim at the moment.

Tim finally looks up at Bruce, pupils wide and lips parted, and Dick just knows that energy between them. It immediately makes him want to disappear into the couch. Who knows how many times Bruce has seen Tim look like this already, he probably feels like he has some sort of claim on that expression. Dick makes a move to get up, figuring he could make some excuse about wanting to get to bed early, but Bruce holds a hand up before Dick can even get his feet on the ground. Dick doesn’t want to stay, but his instincts force him to obey to the man standing above him. Bruce gets a familiar glint in his eye.

“Tim,” He begins, stepping more towards the center of the room, blocking out the television. “Are you alright?” It sounds more accusatory than concerned, and Dick can see that Tim knows he’s been caught.

He inhales sharply again. “Yes,” Tim replies, trying to sound as measured as possible. He looks like he actually wants to die, and Dick feels a little sick knowing Bruce is getting some weird form of entertainment out of this. He remembers what it was like to be at the mercy of Bruce when he was in a mood like this. The memories fill him with shame, but they also spur on a hot feeling in his gut. The feeling of being completely powerless. He wonders if Tim feels exactly the way he does, and then he wonders how pathetic he is for feeling as helpless as the boy who’s an entire decade younger than him.

There’s a long moment where the only sound in the room comes from the speakers behind Bruce.

“Show me,” Bruce says suddenly. Dick actually doesn’t immediately know what he means, but after a moment of contemplating, Tim moves to obey him. He shakily moves the pillow aside, and pushes the blanket down past his knees. He’s wearing a pair of shorts, and Dick can’t really see anything, but he still darts his eyes away to look at the wall instead. Tim pauses and Dick knows he’s looking at him, probably thinking the same thing he is. Maybe they’re both used to Bruce’s games now, but involving another person is completely new territory.

Does Bruce really expect Dick to go along with this? Dick’s pulse starts to thrum as he realizes where this is headed. He can’t be part of this, he can’t make everything worse for Tim. He has to stand up to Bruce, he has to finally start saying things he should have told him years ago, back when he first met Jason. He can’t be complicit in Tim’s abuse. He starts to stand up again. “Bruce—“

Bruce moves over to him faster than Dick can even process, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him back down on the couch. He doesn’t loosen his grip when he looks Dick in the eye for the first time that night, just for a brief moment. He gives Dick one of those terrifying looks he only saves for rare occasions. Without words, he tells Dick to stand down. Dick hates himself for doing as he’s told.

“Don’t worry about him,” Bruce addresses Tim again, taking his hand off of Dick’s shoulder but not stepping away from him. “You didn’t care that he was here before,” He adds, making Tim flush deeper. He looks away from the two of them, makes a visible attempt to steel himself, and then pulls his shorts down in one quick motion. Dick closes his eyes, but not before getting a flash of Tim’s naked lower half burned into his mind. He’s so young. Dick can’t be expected to just sit here.

He is, though, and Bruce hums in approval at Tim’s exposure. When he doesn’t say anything else, they can both easily guess what he wants Tim to do next. Dick doesn’t need to be looking to know that Tim is touching himself, especially with the way he quietly sighs. Bruce puts his hand back on Dick’s shoulder, gently this time, and Dick looks up at him without thinking. Bruce is watching Tim, clearly aroused, and Dick can’t help but follow his gaze.

To Dick’s relief, he can’t actually see much. Tim is working himself with his hand, conveniently covering the area Dick feels he’ll go to prison for really looking at. His eager pace would show his age if his small stature didn’t already betray him, and Dick thinks maybe this will all be over quickly. Tim’s soft whimpers fill the room, each one making Dick feel hotter and more ashamed. Bruce’s hand tightens and untightens on his shoulder.

“That’s good,” Bruce encourages Tim, but Dick’s stomach also flips at the praise. How long has it been since he had been good for Bruce in that same way? He had tried to convince himself he didn’t need that validation, but now he can’t even understand why. Tim moans in response and strokes himself faster, closing his eyes and clutching the pillow with his other hand. Dick’s own cock is growing stiff in his pants, but it’s getting harder and harder to hate himself for it.

This is what Bruce wants him to do. It’s fine, because Bruce is here.

And Dick can see the bulge in Bruce’s dress pants too. His mouth waters. Bruce had always been so big, almost too much. Too much to expect someone as young as he had been to handle it, and yet he had. Tim, who seemed so small and inexperienced on the other side of the couch, had undoubtedly taken Bruce’s cock several times now.

Maybe he even loved it as much as Dick always did.

Dick knows what it’s like to be so overwhelmed by the thought of being fucked by Bruce that you feel like you have no choice but to touch yourself. God, maybe they had even done it this morning, woken up and fucked and filled Tim’s hole up before sending him off to school, making the day so torturous for the boy and then leaving him to hang out with his pseudo-older brother for the night. It’s possible that Bruce knew something like this would happen, but that train of thought is broken by Tim gasping loudly.

“I’m close,” Tim announces, but Dick knows he’s really asking Bruce a question. Bruce motions for him to stop, and Tim groans, removing his hand from himself and gripping the armrest. His cock is shiny and pink, and Dick doesn’t know how to feel about the way his brain supplies him with the word _pretty_. Bruce walks over to him, kneeling down and pulling his shorts the rest of the way off legs, while Tim follows his lead by removing his shirt. Bruce leans over more to whisper something in his ear, and Tim’s eyes dart over to Dick while he listens.

Bruce backs up again, but not before helping to pull Tim up on his feet. Tim turns to face Dick, and he once again feels like he should bolt for the door. Tim looks even more ridiculously small when he’s undressed, so pale and totally hairless. Dick remembers when Bruce started to convince him it would be a good idea to shave. He doesn’t know if that’s a problem for Tim yet.

He takes a few shaky steps towards Dick, his long skinny legs making him look very much like Bambi, and they look into each other’s eyes. Dick wonders if Tim can tell that he’s just as nervous as he is, if not more so. He’s a perceptive kid. Bruce clears his throat. “Ask him.”

Tim looks over at Bruce, and then back at Dick, and turns pinker. He looks down at the floor before he quietly starts to speak. “Can I suck your cock?” 

It shouldn’t shock Dick, given the current situation, but it does. Tim looks so innocent despite the words that just came out of his mouth, and Dick thinks he’d have to be just about the worst person in the entire world to say _yes_. He finds himself looking over at Bruce for approval too, and the look in Bruce’s eyes gives him all the answer he needs. For whatever reason, Bruce wants this.

Dick’s throat feels too constricted for him to actually say anything, so he nods in response. Tim, taking that as a good enough answer, kneels down in front of him, and immediately works on opening his pants. He looks determined, but his hands are shaking. Dick thinks he should stop him.

He doesn’t.

Tim pulls his cock out without preamble, and Dick doesn’t have much time to consider the fact that an underaged boy is touching him, or the fact that he _has a girlfriend_ before he’s stroking him. And it’s good. Dick is disgusted with himself, but Tim’s hand is soft and gentle and reminds him so much of fooling around with his fellow Titans in the early days. Dick knows he’s done this before, but Tim still looks down at him with a look of shy wonderment, and he only remembers now that Tim grew up having a crush on him. He knows that doesn’t make this any better, but at least it means some part of Tim does want to do this, and it isn’t all just Bruce’s idea.

Bruce is still watching from a few feet away, standing still and being as intimidating as ever. Dick finds it hard to meet his eyes when Tim squeezes him a little.

“You’re pretty big,” Tim tells him shyly, but Dick knows he’s nothing compared to Bruce. Still, he takes the compliment and simply replies with a groan, watching the way liquid beads up at the tip as the boy works him. Tim licks his lips before deciding to just do what he really wants to do instead, darting his tongue out and dragging it over the head. Dick tightens his grip on the armrest, wanting to curse but then feeling it’d be inappropriate, and then feeling like a complete idiot for even thinking that. 

Bruce clears his throat again and Tim immediately wraps his lips around the head, tonguing the slit as if he’s fascinated by the taste. Bruce steps forward to get a closer look, and Dick feels so hot, being under his gaze and having someone else suck him off. It all feels horribly wrong but also _good_, because it’s Bruce and it’s Dick and Tim is one of them now. Dick had let him meet Bruce even though he knew what it meant and now he was getting something out of it too. Tim is as young as Dick had been, Dick as old as Bruce had been. It makes perfect sense and it’s terrible and he cups Tim’s head just so he can touch him, so he can run his fingers through his hair and let him feel good too.

Tim moans around him and takes him deeper, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks in a way that shows all the experience he shouldn’t have, and Dick thrusts into his mouth because he doesn’t feel like he has a choice. Bruce has a hand pressed over his crotch but otherwise still doesn’t move much, and he still looks like he might be grading them on this later. Tim drools around his cock and takes him deeper still, his small mouth stretching wide and looking obscene. Dick wants to be gentle but he knows Bruce wouldn’t be.

“Shit,” He breathes out, using his hold on Tim’s head to fuck his mouth a little, still trying to stay shallow for the boy’s sake. Tim doesn’t seem to appreciate it, instead sliding further down. The next time Dick thrusts, he hits the back of Tim’s throat and makes him gag, but Tim won’t let him stop. He looks up at Dick like he wants to tell him it’s okay, which shouldn’t be enough for Dick, but it is. He tightens his grip and decides to start to really fuck him, but a hand on his shoulder again stops him.

Bruce is standing beside Tim, undoing his pants and pulling himself out. Tim pulls off of Dick’s cock, breathing hard but still getting noticeably excited at Bruce’s involvement. “You’re doing very good, Tim,” Bruce tells him, and he glows under the praise, happily taking Bruce into his hand and jerking him a few times. It’s the dirtiest thing Dick has ever seen, this kid sitting between them on his knees, naked and pleasuring them both. He doesn’t know how it could get much worse until Bruce continues talking.

“Keep working on your older brother,” Bruce orders, and Dick and Tim both moan, Dick’s cocking spurting a little. Bruce would say things like that with him sometimes, never going _too_ far, but it was always there. Their fucked up little family. Tim takes Dick back into his mouth obediently, letting Bruce thrust into his fist as he watches them. Dick is too turned on to worry much now, pulling Tim by the hair right where he wants him and thrusting deep again. Tim makes choked off whimpers as Dick fucks his throat, and when Dick looks up at Bruce again, they make eye contact.

“Tell him how he’s doing,” Bruce says, sounding like the only calm person in the room. Dick doesn’t even know he’s capable of talking until he hears himself doing it.

“It’s so good, Tim,” He breathes out, pushing Tim’s hair back in what he hopes feels like an affection gesture. “Little brother, fuck,” Tim moans louder than he has all night and forces Dick all the way to the back of his throat, letting himself gag, not caring about anything else. Dick’s hips stutter and he can’t stop himself from letting go, spilling down the back of the boy’s throat and watching him struggle to swallow around him. He keeps going and Tim keeps drinking him down, eyes practically rolling back in his head but when Dick looks over, he’s still working Bruce in his hand. 

When Dick finally pulls him off, he barely gets a second to breathe or cough when Bruce grabs him by the hair and takes his turn with his mouth. Dick winces a little, but Tim doesn’t seem to mind that much. “Such a good boy,” Bruce praises, and Dick can tell by the roughness in his voice how close he is, how much watching them together affected him. He thrusts only a few times before pulling out and shooting off on Tim’s face, like he always liked to do. Tim just closes his eyes and lets him, sitting oddly primly with hands on his knees, like he’s not getting a facial from a man three times his age. He looks pretty pleased with himself. Dick can understand that.

It’s quiet again for a minute, just the sound of them all breathing hard. Bruce is running his hand in Tim’s hair now too, and Tim leans into the touch in a weirdly cat-like manner. Dick feels strange again watching them, but he realizes now he has no room to be bitter or judgmental.

“Go ahead,” Bruce says, and at first Dick has no idea what he’s talking about, or who he’s talking to. But then Tim immediately moves, scooting closer to Bruce’s leg and positioning himself around it. If Dick could blush at anything at this point, it would be the way Tim begins to rut against his leg without shame, crying and whimpering like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Bruce and Dick make eye contact as Tim pleasures himself, and not even Dick knows what to make of the look in Bruce’s eyes. 

Tim comes very quickly, staining Bruce’s black pants and then continuing to cling to his leg like it’s giving him comfort. Bruce pulls him up, whispers in his ear again, and then pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face off. Tim looks younger than ever as he makes a face, and then, while he’s still leaning down, Bruce captures his mouth in a gentle, long kiss. Dick looks away, somehow feeling more disturbed about the last thirty seconds than he did about the rest of the night. But when he looks back, Tim is walking towards him again.

Tim gives him what might be the most chaste kiss ever given, and it makes Dick laugh a little. “You didn’t have to tell him to do that,” He tells Bruce, ignoring the way Tim pouts in front of him. 

“He wanted to,” Bruce says simply, tucking himself back into his pants. It’s giving Dick whiplash how casual things seem suddenly.

“I’m not a bad kisser,” Tim protests, and turns around to face Bruce, as if Bruce will verify this. Dick wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, letting the boy lean back against him.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Dick tells him. Bruce watches the two of them together, and it’s so fucked up, but Dick swears he looks a little proud. If Dick ignores the circumstances, he actually feels better about their dynamic than he has in a long while. It occurs to him that maybe none of this is ever going to be normal, and trying to make any really sense of it will just drive him crazy.

Or maybe he’s justifying it in the exact way Bruce wants him to.

Except now, Dick isn’t just hurting himself.

Tim twists around in his arms. “You’re staying, right?” He looks up at Dick with those hopeful eyes, and he doesn’t have to look up to know Bruce is looking at him too.

He shouldn’t, but Dick tells him he will anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dad_.

It’s the first thing Tim thinks about when he opens his eyes.

It’s something he’s thought about many times, but he’s always felt a little embarrassed about it. His real father wouldn’t appreciate it, but it’s not like Tim doesn’t love Jack. He does, and has desperately wished to be closer to him for as long as he can remember. His childhood fascination with Dick had been one of admiration, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a little bit of envy there too. Tim had always thought there was something special about how Bruce _chose_ to have Dick in his life, even though he hadn’t had any obligation to take care of him. Even when he was a little boy, Tim had already started to feel more like a burden to his parents than anything else. Now, he understands that they really are just busy people, and they do care about him, even if they don’t do much to show it. Bruce had told him that, and Tim believes him.

Still, he also knows it’s absolutely ridiculous for someone his age to not even know what country his parents are currently in.

So, when Bruce started talking about Dick and Tim like they really were brothers, it felt pretty nice. The idea of having a place in the family he always admired makes Tim’s head spin, despite the funny circumstances. Realistically, Tim knows it would be pretty weird for brothers to do things like that, but if Bruce and Dick both think it’s fine, then it probably is just that. Tim knows that even though Batman and Robin really care about each other, it’s a very complicated relationship. He’s only just now getting to understand the full meaning of that.

But it doesn’t matter if it’s weird and complicated. Tim needs to prove to Bruce that he can handle all of it, that he’s not lying when he says he’s ready to be whatever Bruce needs. And he likes it. He likes feeling close with Bruce, and now Dick too. It’s unlike anything he’s ever had before. He got to wake up in Bruce’s _bed_ a few minutes ago, he realizes, somehow flustered at the thought.

He rolls over onto his stomach and squeezes the downy pillow underneath him. He’s naked in Bruce Wayne’s bed. He has been before, obviously, but he didn’t have much time to think about it then. Now, all he can think about is how funny it is. A few weeks ago, he would get embarrassed at the idea of even kissing someone he knew at school. But now, he’s experienced pretty much every sexual act he can name. He shivers at the memory of Bruce being inside him. It had been painful, but he’s pretty sure it’s supposed to hurt a little when you do that. Bruce is so big, and it’s impossible not to feel totally helpless underneath him. In a good way, Tim thinks. 

He shifts. The biggest problem he’s been having lately is forcing himself to _not_ think about sex. Tim had thought inconveniently timed boners were a problem before, but now it’s like they’re constant. Usually anytime he thinks of Bruce, he has a hard time stopping himself from thinking about all the things they’ve done. At school, he’s had to excuse himself to the bathroom in the middle of class because he was so overwhelmed by the need to get off, and he sometimes looks at the boys around him and wonders if they’ve experienced anything like he has. If they would want to. He spends nights in his dorm wishing Bruce could be there, fantasizing that he could kiss him and rub him on that creaky little twin bed. A few days ago, he cried after touching himself to those thoughts, and Tim knows that’s probably a sign of just how desperate he gets. 

He should have tried to get Bruce to fuck him again last night, he thinks. But Bruce had been tired and nice enough to let Tim go to bed with him anyway, so he hadn’t wanted to push his luck. He smiles a little to himself when he thinks that maybe it’d be hard for Bruce to have go so many times in one day. But that’s a little mean, Bruce isn’t _that_ old. He’s not even as old as Tim’s parents, although he’d really rather not think about what their sex life is like. No, thinking about Bruce is much better, especially when he recalls all the things he says to Tim when they’re together. Tim knows he’s inexperienced, but Bruce does a pretty good job at convincing him he’s always doing something right. He can picture that low growl as he tells Tim what a good boy he is, or how well he’s doing. His stomach flares as he imagines Bruce saying those things to him now, praising even just the way he rocks against the sheets. 

Tim lifts his hips and pushes the pillow down underneath his lower half. Embarrassingly, he had told Bruce about this the first time they did something together. He’s always done it like this, mostly on accident at first, and he still prefers it.

He rolls his cock against the cool fabric and moans, wanting to conjure up some kind of fantasy. His mind takes him back to school again, to sitting in the middle of one of those stuffy old classrooms, bored out of his mind. Bruce could walk in, and everyone would murmur in excitement over _Bruce Wayne_ randomly paying their school a visit. But Bruce would ignore them, he'd walk right past everyone else before stopping at Tim, and he wouldn’t even say anything before picking Tim up and forcing him to lean over the desk.

Tim’s dick twitches when he thinks about how nice that image would be if he was wearing the Robin costume, but Bruce would never risk his identity like that, so he pushes the thought out of his mind. Besides, Bruce seems to like Tim’s school uniform, so in the fantasy he’s pulling Tim’s khaki shorts down, exposing his bare ass to all of his classmates. He whimpers when he thinks about some of the bigger boys taking an interest, rutting his cock faster against the pillowcase at the idea of being wanted. But the other kids don’t matter when Bruce is the one forcing his cock in him, stretching him and using him and not caring who sees. He’d tell Tim how good he feels, how good he is at taking it. How he never wants to stop.

His mind goes a little hazy as he pictures the way Bruce would sound, changing the scene as Tim’s focus goes in and out, losing himself to the feeling. For whatever reason, he thinks about them being in his room at his parents’ house, but it’s more like the way it used to be when he was younger. Abandoned toys scatter the floor, and above his bed hang a collection of his old pictures of Batman. Tim used to dream about him. Now, he sits on Tim’s bed and bounces him on his cock, and Tim’s toes curl as he imagines the way the hard slap of their bodies would echo through the house.

He wonders briefly if his parents should be downstairs, in the fantasy, as Bruce grabs his face and kisses his open mouth. But he gets distracted when Bruce now forces him facedown on the bed, wanting to finish in him. Tim shakes and grips the pillow as best as he can, trying to remember how Bruce fucked him when he was close. He recalls the way Bruce grunted like he was being hurt, and then suddenly remembers the way Dick sounded too.

Would Dick want to do that again? Tim tries to imagine Dick watching them the way Bruce had watched them before, but it doesn’t really seem like Dick. He spurts onto the pillow a little when he thinks about Dick taking Bruce’s place, fucking Tim on his old bed, finally putting a name to the thing Tim had always been craving from him as a child. He could talk about Tim being his little brother again, or tease him about how his older brother was going to come inside him. It would be so embarrassing for Tim, being used by his big brother while their dad watches on.

Tim cries out when he spills into the pillow, shaking and sweating, trying to ride it out as his mind reels. It takes a few seconds for Bruce and Dick to disappear around him, but it takes a few minutes longer for him to remember he’s not in his old bed at all.

It’s still pretty early in the morning when Tim decides to make his way down to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Alfred left with Bruce, and probably didn’t leave any breakfast for Tim. He doesn’t mind though, because that means he actually gets to have his favorite cereal while he’s here for once. Tim isn’t really sure how much they’re all supposed to be hiding from Alfred, and he would feel pretty stupid if he just asked. It probably doesn’t really matter. Alfred knows everything _else_ about Bruce, and he understands more than anyone how complicated he is. Tim decides he won’t worry about it, walking down the main stairway, unless Bruce tells him to be more careful.

When Tim steps into the kitchen, he finds Dick sitting at the island, already having broken into his box of cereal. He looks like he didn’t get any sleep at all, but he usually looks like that when Tim sees him. Dick smiles at him anyway, speaking up over his mouthful of cereal. “‘Morning.”

Tim is ten years younger than this man, and he already has better manners. “Good morning,” He responds, opening up a cabinet and reaching for a bowl. He briefly wonders if talking to Dick will be awkward, or if he’ll be more like Bruce and just pretend nothing happened. Tim glances over at him again. Dick felt comfortable enough to come down in only a pair of boxers, so he probably doesn’t feel _too_ weird about being around Tim. He admires his tanned chest for a moment before pouring himself a bowl. It’s hard to believe he had given his childhood hero a blowjob only a few hours ago, and now he’s supposed to just eat with him like everything is normal. Then again, Tim has to remind himself this _is_ what passes as normal in this family. 

_Family_, he thinks again, sitting down on the stool next to Dick and beginning to eat. Tim knows he’s obsessing over it a little bit, but he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to just let it go. Is this how Dick always feels about Bruce? Tim watches him out of the corner of his eyes as he chews. 

“Can I ask you something?” He finally blurts out, spoon hitting the edge of his bowl with a loud clang.

Dick looks startled for a moment, but recovers as quickly as ever. “Of course,” He replies casually, running a hand through his hair. He probably thinks Tim is going to ask him something really weird after last night, but it’s not the physical stuff Tim has trouble with.

“When you first moved in with Bruce, did you see him as a father?” He watches Dick’s face carefully. Yeah, he was totally expecting Tim to ask him some stupid question about sex. Although, this is still related to that anyway.

Dick is quiet for a moment, thinking. “No. He asked me not to, actually,” He answers before taking another bite of his cereal. That makes sense to Tim, Bruce had been pretty young back then. It’s sort of like him trying to view Dick as a father. “But, I mean, he was still the closest thing I had to it. I think of him like that sometimes, but I don’t really know if that’s how he feels about me.”

Tim frowns down at his almost empty bowl. He knows Dick is just being honest about them having an unclear relationship, because Tim had already been aware of how things had been sort of tense between them. He’s not really sure what he wanted to hear. “But, yesterday, he was fine with saying—“

“Tim,” Dick quickly interrupts, looking apologetic. “Listen, you can’t take that stuff too seriously. Trust me, it doesn’t change how he acts outside of all of that,” Outside of sex, he means, but it’s too uncomfortable to say it. Tim nods slowly in response, not really knowing what to say, keeping his eyes on the counter instead of Dick.

Dick reaches over and gently places a hand on his shoulder. “You have your own parents. You don’t have to worry about anyone trying to take their place—“

“I wasn’t worried,” Tim interjects, knowing his tone sounds a little too harsh. He looks back up at Dick, who has his eyebrows raised. He looks away again. “I just... I already sort of thought of you as an older brother,” He admits.

The way Dick pulls his hand away probably means something.

“Right,” Dick agrees, sighing and running a nervous hand through his hair again. “Me too. Tim, look, things got out of hand. I don’t want you to think I expect you to ever do anything like that again. With me. Or anyone else, if—“

“I liked it,” Tim cuts him off again, not wanting to hear some stupid speech about how wrong it is. The reality is, Dick wouldn’t have done it in the first place if he thought it was bad. “Did you like it?”

Dick sighs and gets up from the counter, taking his empty bowl over to the sink. He paces a little as Tim watches, running a hand through his hair for the third time. “I don’t know,” He finally replies, and Tim knows he’s at least being honest, even if it’s not a very helpful answer.

Tim nods. Inhales. “What about back then?”

Dick stops walking, turning to face Tim and gripping the edge of the counter. His jaw tightens as he thinks. “I loved it. Him. I thought it meant—“

“He loves you,” Tim tells him, because it’s true and it matters, and maybe Dick is confused about it sometimes, but Tim can see everything clearly. He’s spent most of his life watching them, learning what caring about someone else looks like.

“And you think that means he should love you now?” Dick asks, and Tim realizes it should probably upset him. It should make him feel like a stupid kid, like he’s foolishly letting himself be used who could never _really_ care about him. But he knows it’s not true, and he knows Dick knows that too.

Dick seems to immediately regret his words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I know he cares about you,” Tim only nods in response, unsure of what he’s supposed to say. Dick stays quiet for a moment too, “Look, I have some things I need to take care of at home. But you can still call me if you want to talk. Things are still okay between us, I promise.”

Tim smiles at him. He believes him.

“I just need some time to think,” Is the last thing Dick says before he heads back upstairs to get dressed.

Tim spends the rest of the day alone.

The first thing Tim notices when he wakes up is the sound of the bed creaking steadily, alerting him to the fact that something isn’t quite right. Face still in the pillow, Tim guesses that while it isn’t quite morning yet, he’s still been asleep for a few hours. He went to bed earlier than usual, disappointed in the fact that he wasn’t going to get much attention from Bruce, who immediately left for patrol after being gone all day. But Tim’s sleep-fogged brain doesn’t focus on that for long, not when he suddenly becomes aware of the fact that there’s _weight_ pressing down on him, pinning him to the mattress.

He jerks involuntarily and then attempts to roll over, only to feel a large hand on the back of his neck, warning him not to move. It’s then he recognizes the labored breathing above him, huffing in and out in time with the shaking bed.

The fact that it’s Bruce holding him down probably shouldn’t relax Tim, but it does, allowing him to calmly piece together the rest of the situation. Bruce is straddling his legs, and there’s no mistaking the feeling of his cock rutting against Tim’s bare ass, hot and wet and it makes Tim wonder how that wasn’t the first thing he noticed. His thrusts lack rhythm in a way that tells Tim he’s being going at this a while, and Tim flushes deeply at the friction between his cheeks.

Bruce doesn’t need permission to use him.

“Just hold still,” Bruce commands, but Tim can hear the softness in his tone. It’s that softness that really makes him want to do as Bruce says, to relax and let Bruce masturbate himself against him. Bruce is often scary and domineering, but there are times like this when Tim can feel a change in him. It’s almost as if Bruce has to let go of himself, or maybe he becomes so overcome with desire that it turns him helpless. Tim isn’t quite sure, but he knows there’s a desperation in the way Bruce uses his body, thrusting wildly until he finally pulls back, and Tim can hear him working himself roughly in his hand. It gives Tim room to move around.

Thinking on his feet, Tim bring a hand down to his ass and tries not feel weird as he spreads himself open, offering Bruce a good look at his hole. It seems to have the intended effect, because Bruce grunts loudly, and a heartbeat later Tim can feel ropes of come land on his ass and lower back. It makes him moan, but he tries to stay as still as possible, despite the fact that his own cock is starting to become uncomfortably hard.

When the last few drops hit him and the slick rhythm of Bruce’s fist dies down, Tim gives him several more seconds to breathe, before rolling over to finally face him. He seems freshly showered after patrol, wearing a plain t-shirt, with his sweatpants pulled down to his thighs. Looking down, Tim’s own shorts apparently never made it completely off, Bruce presumably having bunched them down around his knees earlier. Equal in nakedness, but somehow Tim still feels more exposed.

“You could have just woken me up,” He says, half teasingly and half because he had spent all day wanting to be with Bruce. He’s not _mad_, but he doesn’t fully understand why Bruce would want to do something like this.

“I only came in to check on you,” Bruce explains, looking down at him with an odd expression. Tim can tell he’s telling the truth, and when he let’s it sink in for a second, the idea of it makes him blush. Was the sight of him sleeping actually that irresistible to Bruce?

Without really thinking, Tim brings a hand down to his own cock, squeezing it lightly to relieve some of the pressure. He stares into Bruce’s eyes as the man watches him, unable to feel self-conscious when he knows just how much he’s wanted.

“Let me take care of you,” Bruce whispers, gently nudging Tim’s hand out of the way and replacing it with his own. The sensation of Bruce’s hand on him feels nice, but it’s the phrasing that has Tim’s attention. He thinks of last night, and then this morning, and of all the ways he doesn’t fully understand Bruce yet. Bruce’s large hand completely envelopes him, but it feels like more than that.

He feels young. He _is_ young, and he lets Bruce touch him.

“Yes, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and kind of a tease, but I've been sitting on it for too long and wanted to get some of Tim's PoV out. Fall has been very busy for me but I've had a little more time to write recently, so hopefully I will be updating this much quicker for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you came here for the Bruce/Dick and feel a bit cheated, but there's more coming. For now, appreciate all Tim has already done for this family.


End file.
